Not Coming Home
by Paint the Sky
Summary: She thought it was over. The past. Finally. But then, far away from her old home, in another time the reason for her flight to the future finds her again and the scars of her past will be opened once more. SessxRin the rating will perhaps change later on


AN: Hey, that's my first attemp on a Sesshoumaru/Rin fic, lol and also it is my first fanfic in a loooong time.

Well there's not much more to say, just please read and review :3

**Prolog:**

_The pessimistic you, the merciless you_

_And the self loving you, what are you looking at?_

_(Dir en grey - Merciless Cult)_

Honey brown eyes stared dully into nothingness.

It was over. Over over over... The word repeated itself in her mind. It had been over for three months already. After what they had done she knew things would change, but she had never thought he would just send her away.

He had replaced her - no - he hadn't, after all she never meant anything to him.

He could never love a dirty human woman.

This night they had shared had merly been a slip of control, a need to statisfy basic instincts - the emotionless, slightly disgusted looks he had given her the next morning had made that very clear to Rin.

And yet, to her it had been more.

It didn't help anything, it only added to the feeling of despair and coldness that seemed to kill her insideout.

And now she was alone once again. The man - no youkai - who had been her family for so long, hated her.

Worse. She had never really meant anything to him - he probably didn't even waste a though on her anymore.

"Rin, are you okay?" The girl looked up to see the miko - Kagome - a few inches away from her. Concern shone clear in her azure blue eyes and she frowned slightly.

"I'm just thinking." The miko simply nodded and took a seat besides her.

She had ran into Inuyasha and his mate, after she had left the palace. The two had taken her back to their home village, giving her a place to stay for the time being.

"Inuyasha told me about the baby."

Rin looked at the ground and smiled sadly.

The new life that was growing inside her belly.

Her baby.

Sesshoumaru's baby.

How did she get herself into such a mess?

The answer came as a memory of golden eyes and a blue crescent moon.

"He did?" Not really a question, more like a statement.

She swallowed. "I don't know what to do anymore, Kagome. I...", she tried to hold back a sob, and felt the mikos arms encircle her trembling shoulders. Soothing away her tears. "He mustn't ever know about this child! He will kill it when he finds out, I mean look how he hates Inuyasha just because of his blood, imagine what would happen if he learns of the fact that he sired a hanyou child himself." Rin whispered frantically. "My heart doesn't want to believe he could be cold enough to kill his own child, but I know he would and will if he ever finds out. I... I don't know what to do anymore. How am I supposed to keep this a secret of him? Where will I go?"

A lone tear escaped her eye and she didn't even notice full of fear and worry.

"Men like him make me so sick." The miko spat but quickly changed to a gentler tone of voice. "Inuyasha and I had a talk about that already. I, like him, think we should take you somewhere safe. It's a place where Sesshoumaru won't ever find you."

Rin shook her head. "There's no place like that. Sooner or later he'll find out."

Kagome sighed. "It's not like that. It's a bit complicated and perhaps it will be difficult to believe for you, but I think that the only option we have in order to keep you and your child safe would be to take you to my home."

Confusion was appearing on the girls face.

"What are you talking about Kagome-san?Am I not already at your home?"

"In a sense you are. It's true, my home is in this place, but it's not in this time.", she paused, trying to find a way to tell the girl in front of her where she was from. Well, better to be blunt. "You see, I'm from the future, about 500 years I think." Rins eyes widened, but she nodded for Kagome to continue.

"You know the old well in Inuyashas forest, ne? It's some kind of portal between my time and this era. The problem is that only Inuyasha and I can get through, but I think there might be a solution to that."

"So ...you want to take me 500 years into the future? But wouldn't he find me anyway? He's a youkai. For him 500 years must be like nothing..."

Rin tried really hard to accept the fact that the woman infront of her was indeed telling the truth. She knew Kagome wouldn't lie to her. And at least it would explain quite a few things about the miko.

"He won't. Because there no longer are youkai in my era."

"No youkai?"

Kagome nodded in confirmation.

"Listen, I know we can make this work, it would be the safest thing for you and your child. You would have to learn very much to adjust to my era and I know you'll be scared in the beginning, but I could help you and I know my family will gladly do her best to help you too! It's really the only option we can think of."

"You said there are no youkai in your era, but my child will be hanyou."

"I know. But there are ways to hide his being hanyou. He can be home teached and wear a hat when he goes out, you know things like that. Perhaps I can even find some kind of disguising spell. Your baby would have a much better life than here in the past." She took Rins delicate hands into her own and looked pleadingly into her sad eyes. "Please think about it, it would kill me to know anything happened to the two of you and we weren't able to do a thing about it."

Rin considered her words. Kagome did have a valid point. But living literally in the future?

She wouldn't have to be scared of Sesshoumaru finding them anymore. Her child could grow up normal. It could be happy. Something almost impossible for a hanyou.

"You said my child will be able to lead a normal life?"

The miko nodedd.

"It will be educated too. It will learn how to read and write and many other things."

"Sesshoumaru won't find us?"

"I never sensed any youkai in my time and he won't be able to go through the well."

"Why are you doing this for me? You already offered me a home and now you even try to protect me. Why are you and your mate helping me?"

"Because it's the right thing to do. You're practically family, the child in your womb will be our nephew or niece, how could we not help you?"

Rin swallowed hard.

"Would I really be able to learn everything necessary?"

"Everybody would help you."

There was again a slight pause as Rin thought about everything that had been said.

"I... I accept."

Kagome smiled.

"Come on we have much planning to do!"

For the first time in months Rin had the urge to smile too.

She would adjust in this new world Kagome talked about and would be the best mother ever. Her child would have a good childhood without being ridiculed for his heritage.

She would come out stronger than she had ever been before.

No more tears over that stupid bastard!


End file.
